Broken Song
by booklover1598
Summary: Whitney Celine Smith is all alone in the world. Unwanted by her mother, treated unfairly by the foster system, and now standing her own against New York City. How will this fragile abortion surviver make it? Nico/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Whitney Celine Smith. That's my name. Ridiculous, right? My mother could choose between Celine Dion or Whitney Houston for my name sake so she named me after both. I guess it's sort of fitting. I love singing. To bad my mom decided she didn't want me. To bad I survived the abortion. Now I'm alone, weak, scared, and filled with hurt.

Why could anyone hate such a gift? Who could create such a cruel way to kill? A poor way at that. 9% of abortions are failed.

My mother's choice was my death sentence and I barely survived. I now live with severe asthma, if I'm over-active I tend to have brain seizures, and along with that my body is so fragile, that if a four-year old kicked me hard enough it could break my bone.

After she gave birth to me she abandoned me at the hospital, and left me with my insane name. Smith isn't her last name though, that's the name of my last foster family. My twenty-sixth. They were nice, but controlling. I'm seventeen and they treat me like I'm some stupid two-year old. I've been missing for two months now. The only thing I brought with me was my guitar and a bag with two sets of fresh clothes, an extra jacket, my medications and inhaler, and a wad of cash worth six hundred dollars.

I hung my head low as I passed people on the streets of New York City. My gray hoody was zipped up and the hood pulled up over my dark hair. I carried my guitar in my right hand and pulled on the strap of my bag as it slid down my shoulder. I joined the crowd at the walking signal and scurried into the park. It was gloomy out, slightly chilly, but I needed to establish my territory in the park.

I decided on the fountain. I set my bag down between my legs and left my case open in front of my for money. I warmed up my fingers and tuned my guitar before I began to sing.

**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
She felt that way every day, and I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems,  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home,  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.  
****Open your eyes, and look outside, find the reason why,**

**you've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.**

**Be strong be strong inside.  
Too many, too many problems,  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home,  
that where she lies, broken inside,  
with no place to go, no place to go dry her eyes  
Broken inside.**

**Her feelings she hides,  
Her dreams she can't find,  
She's losing her mind,  
She's falling behind,  
She can't find her place,  
She's losing her faith,  
She's fallen from Grace,  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah, oh.  
**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
No place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.**

**She's lost inside, lost inside...Oh, yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...Oh, yeah.**

By the end of the song, a crowd had gathered around me. They tossed in cash and change before most left, some hung around for more. I moved on to the next song and the next before the after noon had faded away and now the sun was setting. It was cold and dark and nobody was around. I was alone once more. I counted my money by the light of a lamp and tucked it away with the rest of my cash. I locked up my guitar and held onto the handle as I lay on a park bench.

Home, sweet home. I thought to myself. I used my bag as a pillow and slept lightly as the cold wind bit into my exposed skin.

I woke the next morning with camps and stiff appendages. I sat up and stretched; my back popping in several places. I was tired, cold, and hungry. I stood and made my way out of the park. I passed a vender selling cheep food. I bought a Dr. Pepper and an egg and bacon sandwich. All for five bucks. I scarfed down the sandwich and guzzled the pop. I tossed my trash into a recycle bin and continued on in search of a place where I could clean up a little. After travelling out of the park I soon found a closed motel. I snuck around back and pried the door open. Thankfully, the place was so cheep and scummy there were no cameras. I found a room and set my stuff on the bed. I stripped and took a quick, warm shower. I was lucky and found some soaps in the stall. There was even an unopened toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, and a brush.

I scrubbed my teeth and yanked the brush through my tangles hair. Once my body was clean and dressed in fresh clothes I went in search of the laundry room. It was in the basement. I tossed my dirty laundry into the washing machine with detergent and turned it on. I decided to explore.

There really wasn't much to the place. I found a log book, the last person who stayed here checked in and out ten years ago. I opened the register. Nothing. I searched through the office, cleared out. Looks like this place has been left here and nobody's come around to bother with it. Not even to turn the water and electricity off. It must have been pretty recent too, because there was a magazine that dated back two years ago lying in the corner.

Maybe this will be my new digs. This is probably the only good thing that's going to happen to me anyways.

"Hmm, so full of hate, anger, resentment. I pity you." I yelped and whirled around to find a scrawny biker woman messing with what looked like a fortune cookie.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" I stuttered. Of course I meant to intrude, I broke in. The woman smiled sharply at me.

"Don't bother, I don't own the place anyway." she said, "My name is Nemesis." strange name, sounds familiar. In fact she looked familiar. Her face was full, she had dark hair like mine and the same brown eyes. She looked like the picture of my mother I had seen in my files, "Ah, yes, your mother didn't know what she was giving up. Zeus was such a stickler, he still followed his rules after he found out what she was planning to do."

"What?" I was bewildered.

"Zeus, you're father. King of the gods, Lord of the Skies. So and so. He didn't even bother to try to save you. But, the Fates had pity for you. So, they spared you." she said as if she was telling me Monday's weather.

"What are you talking about?" I asked edging away from her. She must be a psychopath. She cracked open the cookie in her hand and scowled.

"Bah! Good Luck, what a scam." she sneered angrily, she swiped her thumb over the small paper then smirked, "Much better."

She magically re-sealed the paper inside the cookie once more and tossed it into the burlap sack at her feet. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, don't be so surprised, Whitney." she said nonchalantly, "You've always known you've been different."

"I-" she cut me off.

"I'm going to lead you to a place where you'll be helped." she said, "But, if you do go, you will find that Luck will not be on your side. You will be injured and tired and you'll feel alone. But remember. Revenge is always in your heart, sister."

With that the woman dissolved into the air. Where she once stood was the fortune cookie.

_You will know when to use it. But remember, gifts always come with a price. _

I looked around to see if she was still here, but the strange woman who looked like my mother was gone. I picked up the fortune cookie hesitantly. What do I do now?

Suddenly I found that my instincts had taken over. I returned to the laundry room where my clothes were clean and folded inside my bag beside my guitar. I shuffled through my pack to find that not only was my clothes cleaned and folded, but there was extra cash and along with the change I had earned with my singing there were twenty strange golden coins.

_Drachmas. _I looked around to see who had said the word. But I was alone. When I looked down I found a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it.

_Go to Highway 3 and head to Montauk beach, you'll know what to do. Look for a tall pine and a golden dragon, then you're home free. Use the knife wisely._

_-Revenge-_

Once I had finally mangled out the message a bronze glint caught the corner of my eye. I turned to find a long, dagger-like knife, maybe seven inches long, and three inches wide. The handle was leather wrapped and on the hilt a strange word was inscribed. At first it was a mess of lines, but it seemed to clear up and change into something else.

Ioulia. I don't think I could ever pronounce it. Without thinking I packed my bag, stuffing the bronze blade into my boot for easy access. I left the motel and started for any place that would have a map.

**I hope you like it! I was inspired to write something like this after watching October Baby, great movie by the way, I advise it to be watched! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I was walking on the side of Highway 3, a small rarely used paved road. I kept glancing around. I felt like someone, or some_thing_ was watching me. I picked up the pace and started jogging alongside the over grown ditch. I spun as a twig snapped; whipping out Ioulia from my boot. I found myself face to face with a tall boy about my age. He had dark hair and eyes with pale olive skin. He work dark, torn jeans, a black shirt with a crowned skull, and a black jacket. At his side was a black sword.

"Hey, it's alright. I mean no harm." he said, "my name is Nico Di Angelo. What's yours?"

"Whitney." I said hesitantly. I lowered my dagger slightly as he sheathed his weapon.

"We'll, Whitney, why don't we head to safety. It's getting dark, prime time for monster attacks." He explained. Monster attacks? What the heck. I followed him anyway through the dense shrubbery. I gasped in pain as something sliced through my leg, leaving behind a fierce burning sensation. Nico turned with his sword drawn. He slashed as something behind me and there was a scream of outrage. I stu,bled away, falling down and rolling through the brush. Thorns and branches whipped my bare skin and left behind long red lines that leaked droplets of crimson blood. I hissed in pain as I rammed into tree, stopping my descent immediately. I sat up and inspected my leg wound.

I grimaced at the sight. What looked like a thorn on steroids was imbedded in my calf. Blood was soaked in the leg of my jeans. I felt ill and dizzy, and my vision began to blur. I leaned against the tree as naseau set in. I brandished my knife, though, when the bushes in front of me rustled. Out stepped Nico. Scratched and dirty, but none the less, fine. He took one look at me and worry set into his face.

"We need to get to camp." he muttered to himself, "Can you walk at all? Uh, no, don't answer that, that was a stupid question. Do you trust me?"

I stared at him for a moment my delirious mind was fogging up as pain settled in. I was having a hard time breathing, I gasped and reached out for my bag, but it was gone. My breath was coming in short pants and I was beginning to panic. Nico noticed and caught on fast what the problem was. He swiveled around in search of my bag before running up the hill came back with my bag and guitar in hand. He shuffled around through the small pack before he found my inhaler.

By this time I was a fish out of water. He cradled my head in one Armand puffed a breath of life in my mouth from the inhaler. In seconds the medicine kicked in. I sucked in the air greedily before retouching myself out of Nico's embrace. I tossed my inhaler back in my bag and zipped it up before shouldering it once more and picked up my guitar case. I looked at Nico expectantly. He grabbed my hand.

"this is where that trust comes in to play. We're going to shadow travel." he said, "it's lke falling into darkness." with that he pulled me into the shadows.

**I hope you like it, please review! I'll be updating as often as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Shadow travelling is now my greatest fear. It was cold, there were strange, haunting noises coming from all around us, and the numbness of my sanity only made it worse. It was dark, too. It made Nico's dark eyes look like the sun on steroids. Shadow travelling is also not where you want to wear a hoodie since it's negative absolute zero, which is freaking cold.

The only good thing about shadow travelling is that it is very short. Only seconds before you are spilled onto your next destination. Or dropped on your butt, in my case. Nico landed on his feet like a pro. He helped me up, and wrapped an arm around my waist and hung my arm over his shoulders so he could help me to the large blue house. A tall blonde girl exited the house and hurried over to help us.

"Nico, what's going on? What happened?" the girl asked. She was maybe twenty.

"Manticore, she's lost a lot of blood, Annabeth." Nico grunted as they helped me up the stairs. My mind was fuzzy and things weren't making sense. I hissed as my injured leg clipped the porch table sending a stab of pain through the numbness. I didn't hear it, but Annabeth and Nico did. Annabeth stooped down and pressed here hand against my leg and I let out a strangled moan.

"It's broken." she gasped, "We need to fix her now, Nico." She said urgently. Nico nodded and swooped down, effortlessly picking me up gently. I was so out of it that I didn't even protest. He carried me into the house swiftly and carried the through several rooms. I was moaning in pain at the pressure building in my leg.

"Chiron! Help, her legs broken, and there's a manticore spike through her calf." Nico called. My mind had to of been so warped by the thing through my leg because seconds after Nico called a horse man clipped through the door as Nico laid me on a cot. I stared open mouth and delirious at the mythical creature.

He took one look at me before turning to Annabeth.

"Go get my medical kit." she did as she was told and hustled out of the room. She soon returned with a large bag that the horse man, Chiron took and opened he took out a glass flask with sluggish amber liquid flowing through it. Nico helped me sit up and Chiron the Horse man lift the flask to my lips, "Drink." he commanded me gently. I let the fluid rush down my throat.

The taste was unimaginable. It tasted like honey, ginger ale, chocolate chip cookies, and honey-crisp apples. I drank it greedily. The pain subsided slowly until it was gone. Chiron pulled the container away from me before I was able to finish it all.

"Not too much, or you'll be burned alive." he warned me as he cautiously screwed the lid back on. I suddenly regretted drinking the amber liquid. Nico laid me back on the cot so I could rest. I was still dizzy and hallucinating. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. It didn't take long for unconsciousness to take me.

* * *

When I first stirred from my pain induced sleep my vision was blurred, and my body was numb and stiff. I turned my head to the left. Nothing but the wood siding of the wall. I turned to the right. A door. I lifted my head slightly, wincing at the sharp pain in my neck, to find Nico in a seat with his head falling back. He was asleep. Soft snores reached my ears.

I wonder how long I've been here. I tried to sit up, but I yelped as a stab of pain raced up from my leg and through my back, forcing me back down onto the cot. Nico jolted awake.

"Oh! Hey, stay down, you need to rest. You have a broken leg, and that poison did a number on you." he said coming to my side, "Are you thirsty?" I nodded and he helped me sit up so I could guzzle the ice cold water.

"How long have I been here?" I asked after he set the empty glass down.

"Four days, five at midnight, which is in an hour." he said, "I've traded watches with Annabeth and Thalia."

"Who's Thalia?" I asked. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"She'll be in here any time now." said. I nodded. I turned when the door opened and a tall girl with spikey black hair and bright blue eyes, with the punk vibe wafting off of her walked in.

"Come on, Zombi Man. My turn." she said. She hadn't noticed I was awake yet. Nico grinned.

"Calm down, Pinecone Face. Thalia, this is Whitney. Whitney this is Thalia." he said, Thalia glanced at me and nodded, "See you around, Whitney."

"Bye." I reply softly as he leaves. I turn and meet Thalia's stare.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watched the older girl out of the corner of my eye, trying to be discreet about it. But, I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew I was watching her.

"So, what's your name, kid?" she spoke up finally. Surely she would already know, but oh well.

"Whitney Celine." I mumbled fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. She nodded. "Who are you?"

"Thalia, Huntress of Artemis." She declared. I nodded. "Daughter of Zeus." My head snapped up and met her bright blue eyes with my dull brown irises.

"Zeus?" I mumbled. Didn't Nemesis say that my father was Zeus. Thalia's eyes narrowed as she nodded.

"Yeah." She waited for me to add on.

"It's, uh, just that... Nemesis said that my father was Zeus. But, then again, I don't know if Nemesis was real or not. I don't even know if you know her. She's...weird." I rambled on. All the while, Thalia's eyes got rounder and rounder.

"Nemesis? You talked with Nemesis?" She asked me in disbelief. Okay, maybe she does know her. I nodded mutely.

"She's the one that sent me here." I explained. "She's...uh...weird." Thalia snorted.

"Well, she is the goddess of revenge." The dark haired girl said. She eyed me harder this time. I don't know why, maybe she was trying to distinguish any physical aspects we would have in common. I blushed slightly under her heavy scrutiny.

"You look nothing like the children of Zeus, or Jupiter for the matter, that I've seen." She finally declared. "The dark hair is a given for most demigods, unless you're a child of Athena, or something."

"Oh." I mumbled uncertainly. She watched me further.

"What could make someone so delicate?" She asked out of the blue. I stared at her, gaging wether I should tell her or not.

"Abortion." I finally stated emotionlessly. Her electric blue eyes widened in shock, and her body went rigid.

"Oh, I, uh. Um, sorry." She swallowed thickly and looked away from me thinking.

"Don't worry, you get used to not being wanted." I deadpanned. I pushed away the resentment, anger, and hurt that rose with the nostalgic feeling. She gave me a sad and understanding look.

"Yeah, it's sort of a given for demigods to feel forgotten and unwanted by the Godly parent. But, I've never heard of a situation such as your own." She explained. I nodded, I wanted to get out of this conversation.

"When will I be allowed to leave?" I asked. She shrugged mutely.

"Don't know, soon probably."

"Oh. Thanks." I mumbled as the awkward silence grew. I decided it'd be better if I just went back to sleep.

When I woke there was a tall, tanned, blonde, grey eyed boy with Thalia. They were talking softly in some strange language I didn't understand. They didn't notice I was awake. So I just lay there with my eyes closed and listened to the comforting language.

I almost fell asleep when the boy shook me awake. I started and blinked trying to dislodge the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm Jason. Son of Jupiter. I'm going to take you to our cabin." He said soothingly, trying to keep me relaxed. I nodded and started to get up, my sleep fogged mind forgetting I had a broken leg. Jason scooped me up, his body a monstrous size compared to mine, and carried me out carefully.

It was starting to get dark, and there weren't very many people out. We were soon joined by Nico, a blond girl with grey eyes, a tall guy with dark hair and green eyes, and Thalia who had left before Jason had woken me up.

Jason handed me over to Nico who took me in his arms with ease while a beautiful tomboyish girl jogged up to us. She gave Jason a swift kiss on the cheek and offered me a small smile. I didn't bother to fake a smile to her. Her smile faltered, but I was still to tired to really care.

I jumped when Thalia nudged me.

"Hey, kid, you need to wake up. Percy and Annabeth will bring in some dinner for you." She said. I nodded and watched as the blonde girl and green eyed boy left to get my dinner.

"You okay?" Nico asked me. I nodded my head. "You're stuff is waiting for you in Zeus's cabin."

"M'kay." I mumbled exhausted. I felt so drained. This is the most contact I've had with people in ages. I don't really count the crowds in New York as contact.

I didn't see the cabin that he carried me into, but I did see the interior. It was huge, with several statues of a man with a thick beard, a fierce gaze, and a lightning bolt in his hand. I assumed he was Zeus. There were three beds. One looked recently used. ANother look like it wasn't used often, and the last looked brand new. The last one had my guitar and backpack beside it on the floor.

Nice laid me down on it and pulled the covers up over my legs. I thanked him softly as he stood back. Letting Thalia, Jason, and Jason's girlfriend to surround me.

"Whitney, this is you half brother Jason, my full brother. This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Thalia introduced the other two. I already knew Jason, and now I knew his girlfriend. I looked up at the large door to see Annabeth and Percy return with a platter that had some sort of meat, grapes, a buttered role, and a cup. But, neither of them had a pitcher of water, or other drink.

"We tossed in some strawberries for you." Percy said as he set the platter on the night stand. My forehead crinkled in confusion as there were no strawberries on my plate. Seeing my confusion, Annabeth explained.

"For the offering as a sacrifice to the Gods. They like the smell." She shrugged. I stared at her to see if she was kidding, but she was absolutely serious. I just pressed my lips together, smiled and nodded. They probably brought the empty cup so that I could bleed into it as another offering.

I felt extremely self-conscious as they watched me eat. I squirmed uncomfortably under their watchful gaze until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked sarcastically. Wide grins spread across their lips, or a smirk in Thalia's case, and Jason and Percy started to laugh.

"No, it's just. We're surprised that Zeus had another child." Annabeth explained. "Especially when he was in a relationship with another mortal at the same time. Thalia and Jason's mother was the other woman."

"That explains everything. But, it's nice to know I'm not the only crazy person." I grumbled under my breath. She gave me an apathetic smile.

"We've all been there. Some more than others." I had a funny feeling she was secretly talking about me. Piper smiled at me slightly.

"My dad is a movie star, and sometimes I felt like he was so busy he never had time for me." She said.

"So, you aren't really kidding about the whole 'The Gods are real' spiel?" I asked warily. They gave me sympathetic looks, like they had all been there and done that. "And, Nemesis was really for real?" My voice went up a couple octaves. Thalia shook her head no.

"Hey." Jason pointed out in excitement as a soft glow emitted from above me. I looked up in time to see a strange symbol. "I guess it's official! You're my half-sister."

"Great." I mumbled half heartedly.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review!**


End file.
